


Run For Your Life

by phasha18



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Beacon Hills Preserve (Teen Wolf), F/M, Hurt Derek Hale, M/M, Magic, Melissa McCall Knows, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paralysis, Sheriff Stilinski Knows About Werewolves, Werewolves, Wheelchairs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21603889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phasha18/pseuds/phasha18
Summary: Welcome to a re-telling of Teen Wolf, where Melissa McCall knows about the Supernatural. Between her and Scott's older sister Charlie they've been helping keep the Hale's secret. What happens when Scott becomes a bitten werewolf and tries to hide it from his sister? Stiles and Scott think they're doing a good job at hiding.Charlie has another secret, she's been seeing Derek Hale since she was a teenager. The night of the Hale House Fire, something happened to Derek at the school - and Charlie's been helping him ever since.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	1. Night time Visitors

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, the newest of the Teen Wolf stories that I'm working on at the same time as all my others.

**Disclaimer:** _All characters of Teen Wolf belong to their creator – Jeff Davies. I do however own Charlie McCall – the older sister of Scott McCall. This is a different retelling of wolves of Teen Wolf._

* * *

## Run For Your Life

**Chapter 01:** _Night time Visitors_  
**_Present day January 2011_**  
Charlie McCall, the older sister of Scott McCall she knows more about the supernatural world then she lets on. She became embroiled in the world the day she met Derek Hale and his uncle Peter. Charlie's little brother Scott trailed along with her everywhere, until he met Stiles Stilinski and then the duo was inseparable. Not only did Charlie know about the supernatural world, she had been helping keeping it secret.

"Derek?" Charlie yawned looking up as Derek Hale stood in her bedroom at her mothers house. "Get in bed," Charlie patted the bed beside her and raising the covers. "Don't argue with me, Hale,"

"Charlie," Derek rolled his eyes at her and stayed standing up before Charlie's glare got the better of him and pulled his jacket, jeans and shoes off. "Found this in the preserve tonight..." Derek held up an inhaler that Charlie instantly recognised as her little brothers. 

"That's Scott's," Charlie yawned, scooting to one side of the bed as Derek climbed in beside her after setting the inhaler on the bedside table. "Can we sleep now?"

"Yeah," Derek half smiled at her before he was on his side facing her, he had to talk to her. "Did Laura see you?"

"No...Derek what is it?" Charlie questioned, rolling onto her side now she couldn't sleep if Derek was bringing up his older sister. "How's your back holding up?"

"I don't know. She was meant to contact you and then me...she never did," Derek trailed off momentarily forgetting about the question that she'd just asked him. "It's been better...How'd you know?"

"I know you Derek Hale, get some sleep. I'll wake you before mom gets home," Charlie smiled, they could investigate Laura later after they'd slept. "I'll have another look at it in the morning to see if I can do anything," 

Derek stayed laying on his side and pulled Charlie closer to him before he kissed the top of her head. They'd been dating on/off long distance and short distance since they had graduated high school and Derek had moved away. Charlie yawned again before the two of them were closing their eyes, Melissa knew about the relationship, but Scott however had no idea. By the time it was 6AM, both Derek and Charlie were awake with Derek listening to Scott's heartbeat in the other bedroom. 

"Derek, he'll be asleep for at least another hour," Charlie spoke just above a whisper, Derek shook his head pulling her closer. 

"Back..." Derek mumbled, Charlie rolled her eyes before she was having Derek roll on to his other side. "Can't move more than I am now..."

"Let me have a look," Charlie said as she sat up and switched the light on above her bed, closing her eyes and letting them glow violet when she opened them. "Take a deep breath Der," 

"I shouldn't have let her come..." Derek said, he was thinking about Laura again and the fact that they hadn't seen her. 

"Neither of us would have been able to stop her," Charlie stated as she put her hand on his back where she could feel Derek's nerves coming apart. "How long has it been now?"

"The fire...Kate..." Derek trailed off he hadn't said her name in a long time and Charlie knew it. 

"Take a deep breath and we'll weave everything back again," Charlie told him, she had done it a few times over the years – remembering the night of the fire well as Laura had called her to the school before they knew about the fire that had killed their family. “This is going to sting,” Charlie said as she pressed her finger into his spine where he'd been injured. “Focus on me,”

“The last time we did this was two years ago,” Derek muttered, his eyes averting to the door as he heard footsteps. “Your brother,”

“Scott, if you open my door I kick your ass. Go get breakfast,” Charlie announced her eyes still glowing violet as she concentrated on Derek's spine. _'I won't be able to do it fully until Scott goes to school,'_

Charlie spoke quietly to Derek as she shot a spark of purple healing light into his spine. Derek turned his head slightly to look at Charlie as Scott's footsteps faded away. Charlie stopped working on Derek's back and helped him onto it before helping him to sit up. He hated the feeling of being helpless, but he didn't mind that Charlie was the one to help him. 

“Charlie, your mom's coming,” Derek said, both of them knew that Melissa would knock before she opened the door. “I'd move but you know,” 

“You don't need to move, mom knows,” Charlie smiled kissing him as there was a knock on the door. “Mom?”

“Just me sweetheart, can we talk?” Melissa questioned, waiting for Charlie to answer while Charlie looked down at Derek who nodded. 

“Come in mom,” Charlie answered, Derek resting against her heavily as she kept him steady. 

Melissa opened the door, before putting her heard around the corner and gasping when she saw Derek laying next to her daughter. Melissa quickly stepped into the room and closed the door behind her heading over to Charlie and Derek. Derek offered a half smile to Melissa as Charlie smiled at her mother. 

“What did you want to talk about mom?” Charlie questioned, she knew that her mother remembered Derek and what he'd gone through. 

“It's not important,” Melissa smiled at her before she directed her attention to Derek. “Derek, when did you arrive?”

“Midnight,” Derek answered before Melissa asked another question which she had a feeling that she knew the answer to.

“And your back gave out before or after you got here?” Melissa questioned, Derek nodded his back had given out completely by the time he'd gotten to Charlie. “Charlie will look after you,”

“She always does,” Derek said, before he felt like he was going to double over in pain. 

“I'll bring some painkillers in before I go to bed,” Melissa smiled at the two, Charlie thanked her mother before she thought about even moving. “Stay in bed, I'll keep Scott from coming in,” 

“Mom, you don't have to do that. He'll be going to school soon and I can finish working on Derek then,”

Melissa nodded, ducking out of Charlie's bedroom and into the bathroom across the hall grabbing some Advil and a glass of water. Once she'd gathered those two things she went back to Charlie and Derek handing them to Derek before going to bed. Derek thanked Melissa before he was downing both, something he hadn't done since it first happened. 

“You going to tell Scott?” Derek question from his half laying down position as he handed Charlie the glass to put on the bedside table. 

“One day, maybe. I think he already has a feeling about it though,” Charlie answered honestly as she lay back down beside him. “Mom wants to keep it from him as long as we can,” 


	2. A Visit To The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See what happened the night of the Hale House Fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! More coming soon!

**Chapter 02:** _A Visit to the Past_

  
_**Six years earlier January 2005.**_  
Derek and Laura had gone to the high school, no one was really sure what they had to do other than Derek wanted to finish off an assignment before they headed home again. Charlie was home laying on her bed reading to her younger brother Scott who had decided to curl up beside her. Most eleven year old's wanted nothing to do with their older siblings but Scott was different, both he and his best-friend Stiles loved his sister. Scott looked up at Charlie has her phone started ringing and wondered who it could be that late at night.

“Char, who's that?” Scott questioned, looking up at his sister with bright eyes waiting for her to continue the story.

“My friend Laura,” Charlie answered, smiling at Scott as she ruffled his hair. “Give me a minute to talk to her?” 

“Okay, I'm going to the bathroom,” Scott shrugged looking at his sister and then towards the bathroom. 

“Go,” Charlie laughed watching as Scott jumped up off her bed and darted out of the room. “Hey Laura,” 

'Charlie, what took you so long?' Laura sounded desperate on the other end of the phone, something that Charlie wasn't used to. 

“Sorry, was reading to Scott. What's up?” Charlie questioned setting the book they'd been reading on the side table and looking at a photo of the three of them. “Laura?”

'Can you come to the school? It's Derek...he's not healing...' Laura spoke quickly as she looked at her own younger brother and took his hand in hers. 

“I'll be there in ten...I'll drop Scott off at the neighbours,” Charlie answered as Scott walked back into her room and looked at her curiously. “Scotty, I have to go out...I'll be back soon I promise. I'm going to leave you with Mrs Jay,” 

'We're in the library,' 

Charlie and Laura hung up with Charlie grabbing her jacket, boots, car keys and wallet. Scott went into his own room and grabbed his jacket and boots pulling them on before his sister was taking him next door. Charlie sent her mother a message telling her that she had to run out and that she was leaving Scott at the neighbours. Scott grumbled that neighbours house smelled funny before he was watching his sister drive down the street towards the high school.

“Laura?” Charlie called, walking into the library before she was pulled into a one of the aisles by the werewolf. 

“Shh we don't know if they're still here,” Laura muttered, holding her finger to her lips before she was pointing to Derek. “Help Der,” 

“What happened?” Charlie questioned crouching down beside Derek not wanting to move him for the amount of blood she was seeing. 

“Hunters,” Laura answered, before she was draining her little brothers pain. “Can you do anything?”

“I think so,” Charlie nodded, still not wanting to touch him. “But, we need to call my mom,” 

Laura nodded, while Derek closed his eyes causing both Charlie and Laura to shake their heads he had to stay awake. Charlie called Melissa before putting Laura onto her, where the older girl told Melissa what had happened. Charlie listened to what Laura said that Melissa told her to do. Melissa had faith in what Charlie was capable of doing.

“Der, stay awake. I know it hurts,” Charlie spoke quietly as Laura continued to drain his pain. 

“Can't feel anything...” Derek mumbled causing Laura to look at Charlie helplessly. Charlie looked at Laura and then at Derek and closed her eyes. 

“Stay awake Derek,” Charlie opened her eyes and they were suddenly glowing violet before she was carefully putting Derek onto his side. “Laura let go,”

“No, I can't not while he's like this,” Laura said before Derek nodded to her that it was okay that his sister let go of him. 

“This will work,” Charlie muttered, her hand hovering over his back, over his T5 vertebrae finding it and the nerves around it shattered. “Fuck...” 

“Charlie? I know. Just do something,” Laura was begging something that she never did. Charlie nodded and moved her hand slightly locating a bullet coated in a foreign substance and managing to get it out. 

“Let me focus,” 

Charlie focused on Derek's back after she tossed the bullet to the side and sent a small burst of purple healing light. Derek's muscles started to spasm as his spine started to realign and the nerves knit themselves back together. The three teenagers knew that if Charlie hadn't done anything then Derek might not have been able to walk. Half an hour later Charlie had healed Derek enough that between her and Laura they could get him out to Charlie's car. Once they got to her Charlie dug out some towels from the last time they'd driven to the beach and put them on the front passenger seat. 

“I'll take him to mom at the hospital,” Charlie said as Laura suddenly heard sirens heading towards the preserve, their home. 

“Go, take him. Charlie, look after him. I have to go,” Laura spoke quickly, pausing for a second before she continued. “Sirens. Heading to the preserve. Derek, Charlie'll take care of you,”

“Laura?” Derek raised his eyebrow at his older sister as he leant against the front passenger seat of Charlie's car.

“I will Laura. Call me,” Charlie said as she hugged the older girl before going to the drivers side and climbing in. “Der, mom wants them to take a look,” 

Charlie headed to the hospital while Laura headed home to Hale House, when she got there she was stopped by Sheriff Stilinski at the edge of the property. Laura climbed out of the car and started screaming the second she realised the house was on fire. Sheriff Noah Stilinski, wrapped his arms around the young girl to stop her from moving any further once he realised who she was. Noah guided Laura away from the scene and over to one of the ambulances which held her Uncle Peter. That night Derek and Laura lost their family, their mother Talia, their cousins were found to have died, and their little sister Cora was presumed dead. 

Derek was kept in Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital for six weeks after Melissa had Laura talk to a doctor that Talia had told her about that was werewolf. Derek wasn't happy about it, but Laura and Charlie were there everyday with Charlie staying with Derek when her mother wasn't working. Laura had Charlie use her magic on Derek once they had been able to see the MRI scans that were taken so that Charlie knew what she was focusing on. 

“Hey Der,” Charlie smiled standing at the end of the bed Derek was laying in. “Mom said that they're discharging you today,” 

“Go away Char,” Derek mumbled, Charlie sighed but walked into the room and sat on the bed beside her best-friend.

“Derek, you can't keep telling me that every time. I know it's hard,” Charlie said as Derek struggled to sit up before Charlie put her hand on his chest. “Wait a minute,” Charlie looked around and made sure nobody was watching before she closed her eyes.

“Charlie?” Derek questioned, watching as Charlie opened her eyes and they were glowing violet and he was feeling a little more like himself. 

“Relax. It's doing some more knitting...healing...the doctor said I should finish it at home...before you and Laura leave,” Charlie said before she took her hand away from him and helped him to sit up fully. 

“You know I never mean for you to go away,” Derek admitted pulling her into a hug before resting against her. “It's just hard. We're meant to hide and heal...but this...this is permanent. What if, what you're doing just stops working one day?”

“We'll cross that bridge together. We're still teenagers Derek. Mom has faith that it will work,” Charlie told him, it was true they were only eighteen years old and Laura was nineteen.

That year Derek and Laura moved to New York, with Charlie following at the end of the school year after permission from Melissa. Melissa told Charlie she was to return every couple of months and stay for at least two weeks to spend time with her little brother. 


	3. Wild Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened the day after Scott was bitten?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. More coming soonish.

**Chapter 03:** _Wild Hope_

  
_**Present day January 2011**_  
Derek groaned as he tried to sit up without Charlie's help, he could do it but sometimes it just helped to have her around. Charlie sighed and pulled Derek up further so that he wasn't uncomfortable. Derek turned his head to face her as they both pulled the covers up again. Charlie smiled at Derek she knew tat he was in the same amount of pain from the first time they did it and the last time. 

“Derek, it'll be okay,” Charlie smiled at him before Derek was turning his head towards Charlie's bedroom door as the handle turned. 

“Charlie? Are you talking to someone?” Scott questioned, Derek nodded to Charlie and she quickly clambered out of the bed from behind him and raced to her bedroom door.

“Hey Scotty,” Charlie opened the door a fraction, enough for her to see out but not for him to see in. “Did you want something?”

“Were you talking to someone?” Scott asked trying to peer around Charlie who had her foot firmly planted against the door.

“Privacy. Scott. Privacy.” Charlie stated, before she was roughly pushing her bedroom door shut. “Go see Stiles or something,”

“Char, I just...” Scott tried again, before ultimately giving up and heading down the stairs into the kitchen and grabbing breakfast before heading to school.

“Go away Scott!” 

After Scott left for school, Charlie continued to heal Derek's back the best that she could having a feeling that it wasn't going to be complete. Derek attempted to stand on his own before he was collapsing on the floor. Charlie sighed before she was helping him to his feet, before she was confident that he could get dressed on his own. 

“Stay here again tonight, the house won't be ready until tomorrow night,” Charlie said watching as Derek pulled on his jeans and jacket before sitting on her bed again. 

“I'll think about it,” Derek looked to Charlie before he looked at the floor where his shoes lay, that was one thing that he didn't think he'd be able to do after he'd nearly fallen again just putting his jeans on. 

“Der, you're fine as long as you're sitting to get dressed,” Charlie smiled at him but helped him to put his shoes back on none the less. “There,”

“It won't be good for a few hours and you know it,” Derek told her, Charlie rolled her eyes before helping Derek to his feet and guiding him down into the kitchen but not before grabbing the inhaler.

“Derek?” Charlie questioned watching as he pocketed the inhaler with a smirk. “What are you going to do with my little brother?”

“Nothing Char, I promise...as long as he doesn't get us in trouble,” Derek stated, stopping to lean against the door frame. 

“I know that tone,” Charlie laughed, before she was helping him down the stairs to the table and sitting him down. “Coffee?”

Derek nodded as Charlie made the two of the coffee before she joined him at the table, folding her arms and putting her head down on them. Derek laughed at her putting his hand on her back before picking up the cup and drinking. Charlie half smiled at him and yawned before she was sitting up and doing the same as him.

“I'll be able to do more when our place is finished,” Charlie told him suddenly, Derek nodded he knew what she was talking about. 

“I don't care as long as it stays good during the day and for a few days at least,” Derek took another mouthful of coffee and smiled at her.

“It might last a week,” Charlie said, she honestly didn't know how long it was going to last this time. “I know the spell has a habit of stopping at night and starting again,”

“And that's a pain in the ass when I need to piss in the middle of the night,” Derek said, it had happened more than once when they hadn't been close to each other. 

“What? That only happens when it's starting or failing,” Charlie said, running a hand over her face they were still working the kinks out after six years. “I think now that we're back in Beacon Hills it'll last maybe a smidge longer,”

The next day, Charlie was with Derek in the preserve they were looking for Laura, Derek could smell and hear Stiles and Scott talking loudly about what had happened to Scott. Charlie looked at Derek, both of them knew something had gone on the night Derek had slept in her room but they weren't entirely sure what it was. Derek looked at Charlie and tilted his head slightly motioning for her to hide. Charlie rolled her eyes and stayed with Derek until the last second.

“Der, toss it straight to Scott – the goofy looking kid with the shaggy hair,” Charlie said pulling the inhaler out of Derek's pocket and thrusting it into his hand. “And I don't know...be grumpy or shit you do it well,”

Derek rolled his eyes watched as Charlie stepped out of view of her brother and Stiles. “What are you doing here? Huh? This is private property,” Derek startled both teenagers when they stopped walking and talking. Derek scowled at the two of them, while Charlie held back a snicker as Scott and Stiles looked around causing her to clamp her hand over her mouth.

“Uh, sorry, man, we didn't know,” Stiles stated looked at Scott who nodded before he spoke.

“Yeah, we were just looking for something, but Uh, forget it...” Scott trailed off as Derek tossed the inhaler to them before walking off and over to where Charlie was hiding. 

“Dude...that was Derek Hale,” Stiles said almost excitedly as he Scott looked at his inhaler and then at Stiles and towards where Derek had walked off. “His whole family died in a fire a few years ago do, he's only a couple of years older than us,” 

Scott looked at Stiles, he vaguely remembered Derek from when Charlie would make him sit in the car and wait if she had to drop something off at the Hale House. Once or twice he'd seen Derek outside but didn't know who he was. Stiles looked at Scott watching as his brain processed the information before he received a text message.

_'Scott, get out of the preserve.'_ Charlie sent at 4:15PM

Scott read the text message and then looked at Stiles who raised his eyebrow before Scott showed him the text. “Did you tell Char where we were going?”

“No! Did you?” Stiles questioned, both teens shook their heads before deciding on leaving the preserve though they wanted to know how Charlie knew they were there. “How did she know?”

“I don't know. It's Charlie,” Scott shrugged looking at Stiles and then at his phone again, he never knew how his sister knew what she knew. “Lets just get out of here,”

Derek and Charlie headed back to the burnt out shell of his home and sat on the steps. Derek wrapped and arm around her and pulled her closer, there was something about it that didn't sit well with either of them. Charlie smiled at Derek and put her head on his shoulder, she was really hoping that the house that Derek had bought would be ready soon. Derek had a feeling that was what she was hoping, and if he was being honest he couldn't sleep in the burnt out husk or his car any longer.

“I'll stay tonight,” Derek muttered, they may have spent the day in the preserve but his back was starting to ache again and that meant one thing the magic was wearing thin.

“Mom won't care, and Scott'll probably spend the night at Stiles,” Charlie told him before kissing him and wrapping her arms around him with her hand landing on the middle of his back. “As much as you might hate me, you're probably going to need to use the wheelchair more until I can work out the kinks,” 

Derek grumbled before he spoke. “I had a feeling that you were going to say that,” Derek looked at Charlie was she rested her head on his shoulder her hand still semi-stabilising his back. 

“What? I don't know how long it's going to take,” Charlie shrugged pulling away from Derek before the two of them decided that they should probably leave the preserve and head back to Melissa's with a slight detour.


	4. Latest Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Stiles head to a party at Lydia's house.
> 
> Charlie and Derek talk before Derek heads off with Charlie telling him to use his 'damn words'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you're enjoying. 
> 
> As you can see the first four chapters are based on the first episode. I may do an episode every few chapters I may not. I haven't decided.

**Chapter 04:** _Latest Mistake_

  
Less than five days, Charlie was laying in bed reading for the past few hours she'd had to listen to Scott and Stiles talking about some party they were attending because Scott had fallen in love with the new girl at school. Charlie wasn't sure what Derek was planning on doing, she did know that it was going to be something stupid. She was in her room at her mothers house as there had been delays with the house she and Derek were building and it was starting to annoy her. 

“Hey mom, you home?” Charlie questioned after a while when the house was quiet. She knew that her mother had given Scott the keys to her car, and then taken them back again. “Mom?” Charlie questioned again before getting off her bed to go and investigate. “Guess I'm talking to myself...Derek where the hell are you?” she muttered walking down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Charlie – gone into work. Scott's at a party. Mom

Charlie looked on the fridge and saw a note from her mother, pulling it off to read before shoving it in her pocket. Sighing Charlie pulled out her phone from her pocket and looked at it, raising her eyebrow when it was turned off. The only person who switched her phone off was Derek.

“Damn it Derek. You better have damn good reason for switching my phone off,” Charlie muttered switching her phone back on and having three messages from Scott and one from her mother. 

_'You didn't answer.'_ Scott sent at 8:15PM  
 _'Out at party with Stiles.'_ Scott sent at 8:16PM  
 _'Charlie! I'll be back late.'_ Scott sent at 8:17PM  
 _'Charlie, sweetheart you're on your own tonight. Don't get into trouble with Derek,'_ Melissa sent at 8:30PM

Charlie looked at the microwave clock and saw the number 21:00 flashing at her, she hadn't been that engrossed in her book had she? Opening the fridge she pulled out the leftovers she'd had from lunch and stuck them in the microwave. Charlie waited a few minutes before she was messaging Scott back.

_'Scotty. Stay out of trouble. If you come home late wake me up.'_ Charlie sent at 9:02PM

Melissa wouldn't be back until close to 6AM, so Charlie was alone until then unless Derek decided to turn up. Charlie didn't have to wait long before Derek was in the house telling her that her brother was and Stiles were stupid. Derek barged into the McCall's kitchen and sat down at the table opposite Charlie.

“Derek? What the hell?” Charlie questioned shoving a mouthful of mashed potato in her mouth. 

“Your brother,” Derek answered, Charlie sighed Derek and his answers that made very little sense unless he was prodded. 

“What about Scott?” Charlie tilted her head and raised her eyebrow at Derek as he stole some of her dinner. “Oi, no stealing my food until you tell me what the hell is going on?” 

“Scott's a werewolf...I don't know how, you know how it happens,” Derek told her before stealing some more of her food. 

“Since when?” Charlie swatted Derek's hand away as he went to take some more before she had a chance. 

“Night I came home,” Derek answered before snatching a piece of chicken from the plate. 

“Derek, whatever you do. Please. Please. Use your god damn words!” Charlie told him, she knew how he on occasion could lack in vocalising things.

Derek looked at Charlie through his eyes brows which only caused her to slap him upside the head, before he flashed his golden eyes at her. Charlie just rolled her eyes at him, knowing just how stubborn he was, and how idiotic her little brother could be. Derek hung his head before looking at with his regular green eyes. 

“Der, I'm serious. If you have to do anything, at least attempt to use your damn words,” Charlie told him, pausing before she thought to ask him how his back was going. “How's your back?”

“Fine, and right now, it's alright...I think it'll be fine until I fall asleep,” Derek answered, looking back at her and then at her food. 

“Ugh fine, finish it,” Charlie sighed, running a hand over her face before she spoke again. “I'm going to bed, go do whatever,”

“Leave your window open,” Derek smirked, Charlie rolled her eyes and handed him her spare key.

“You could always...I don't know use the front door,” Charlie laughed before they finished eating her dinner and she put the plate in sink to be washed in the morning. 

Derek pocketed Charlie's spare key before kissing her and heading off to Charlie yelling that she was serious. Charlie headed up stairs while Derek headed to the party that Scott was at. Somehow Derek managed to convince Allison to let him drive her home. Derek made sure that someone saw him take Allison from the party, that someone being Stiles. Scott locked himself in the bathroom, until Stiles was knocking on the door.

“Go away!” Scott wanted to yell at the top of his lungs only it came out as a growl.

“Scott, it's me. It's Stiles. Let me in, Scott. I can help,” Stiles begged from the other side of the bathroom door as he listened to Scott sliding onto to the floor.

“No! Listen, you gotta find Allison, find her,” Scott answered, not budging from where he was now leaning against the door.

“She's fine, all right? I saw her get a ride from the party. She's - she's totally fine, all right?” Stiles tried to reassure Scott that Allison was fine that he'd seen her get a ride home. 

Scott wasn't having it he thought he knew who the alpha who bit him was. “No, I think I know who it is,” Scott told him trying to not hold back from the changes that he could feel happening. 

“You just let me in. We can try...” Stiles pleaded with Scott from the opposite side of the bathroom door. Stiles banged on the bathroom door looking around to make sure that no one was watching him. 

“It's Derek. Derek Hale is the werewolf. He's the one that bit me. He's the one that killed the girl in the woods...” Scott exclaimed in one breath listening as Stiles stopped banging on the door and he stood up looking in the mirror as sweat dripped down his face from fighting changing. 

“Scott...Derek's the one who drove Allison from the party...” Stiles told him before he was hearing the bathroom door unlock and the window open. “Scott?!” Stiles called once managed to get into the bathroom and their was no sign of his best-friend except for the curtain blowing in the wind.

Scott jumped out the window fully transforming as he did so and howled before he took of running only stopping when he was drawn to Allison's jacket hanging from a tree. Scott tried to confront Derek only to be told that Allison was safe away from him. Derek tackled Scott, as he heard hunters appearing and covered the teenagers mouth to shut him up. Scott tried to ask Derek where Allison was only to be ignored. 

"Too late. They're already here. Run." Derek hissed pushing Scott away from him and forcing him to run. “Run!” 

Scott moved to run only to be shot by a flash arrow and pinned to tree. One of the hunters, who Scott would later identify as Allison's father told the others take Scott. Derek attacked them before they could and told Scott to run, Derek hadn't wanted Scott to get caught. 

“Your sister is going to kill me...” Derek muttered as they ran, eventually Scott collapsed against a tree and glared at the older man. 

“Who are they? And what do you mean my sister?” Scott questioned, blinking as he tried to catch his breath only to be pinned to the tree by Derek.

“They're hunters, they've been hunting us for centuries,” Derek explained before Scott was interrupting him, only to be silenced again. “ Is it really so bad, Scott? That you can see better - Hear more clearly, move faster than any human could ever hope? You've been given something that most people would kill for. The bite is a gift,” The second that Derek said that the bite was a gift he was hearing Charlie in his head telling him that those weren't the words she wanted him to use. Derek disappeared into the burnt husk of his family home and collapsed his back giving way. Scott was left to figure out how to get home from the middle of the preserve on his own. 

While Derek was with Scott, Stiles was that the Argent's house checking to see if Allison was home safe and alive. Allison was indeed home safe, Derek hadn't wanted to hurt her only scare Scott after all Charlie had told him to do whatever, as long as he used his words. Charlie was laying asleep in bed with her phone on her bedside table just in case either her brother, mother or Derek called her. Just like Charlie thought her phone pinged with a message from Derek asking her to meet him at the house and not two seconds later there was one from Scott. Charlie ignored Scott's message getting changed and grabbing her keys before heading into the preserve the same way she used as a teenager.

“Derek?” Charlie was always careful as she walked the preserve late at night, she knew the dangers all too well. 

“My old room,” Derek answered, he'd managed to prop himself up against what was left of the wall. 

“Didn't bring the wheelchair, sorry,” Charlie said as she found him in his room and crouched down next to him and put her hand to his back. “Let's see if we can't get you up?”

“I tried...” Derek muttered, as Charlie's eyes changed to violet and she was using a little magic to get Derek on his feet.

“You told him the bite was a damn gift Der,” Charlie sighed as she had him up on his feet, resting most of his body weight on her. “Seriously, Derek. I said for you to use your damn words!” 

“I know...and I'm sorry,” Derek uttered, Charlie and his mother were some of the only people who would ever get him to say sorry. 


	5. Stay Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie and Scott have a chat about the events of the previous few days.
> 
> “How did you know I was in the preserve the other night?” Scott questioned, that was something that had been weighing heavily on his mind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> More will be coming soon :)
> 
> Hope you're liking the story so far.

**Chapter 05:** _Stay Away_

  
The following morning Charlie had taken Derek back to the Hale House for his car and returned home before Scott and their mother. Charlie was sitting in the kitchen when Melissa got home and headed straight to bed. Charlie waited for a moment before she heard her mother yelling down the stairs. 

“Charlie, sweetheart where's your brother?” Melissa questioned leaning away from Scott's bedroom door and looking towards the staircase.

“He's not home?” Charlie raised her eyebrow, she had sworn that she'd heard Scott fumbling in the door before she'd snuck Derek out. “Maybe he stayed at Stiles?”

“I told him to call you if he wasn't coming home,” Melissa sighed, leaning her head against the door. 

“And I told him to wake me up when he got home...I'll go look for him,” Charlie let out a sigh, she was planning on going for a run with him that morning anyway. No sooner had the words left her mouth then Scott was walking in the door holding his arm. “He's home mom,”

“Charlie?” Scott looked at his older sister he was still trying to work out what the hell Derek had meant when he said that 'his sister would kill him,'. 

“Hey kiddo, where the hell have you been all night?” Charlie questioned, smiling at him as she looked up from the table. 

“Out...where have you been?” Scott answered, wondering if she would tell him the truth or a fabrication of the truth. 

“Asleep, where else would I have been?” Charlie answered, picking up the mug of coffee she'd made and drinking it. 

Scott looked at his sister and then at himself as he realised he didn't have a shirt on yet. Charlie rolled her eyes at him, sometimes her little brother was unbelievable. Scott muttered something before stealing part of her breakfast and looking her in the eyes.

“How did you know I was in the preserve the other night?” Scott questioned, that was something that had been weighing heavily on his mind. 

“You're a teenage boy. Who's best friends with the Sheriff's son,” Charlie answered with a shrug, thinking of whether she should tell him more than he needed. “Didn't you have a sort of date last night?”

“How did you know about that?” Scott raised his eyebrow as he sat down at the table with Charlie. “It...didn't really happen...”

“Scott, it's all you could talk about. Plus mom told me,” Charlie smirked, having some more of her coffee as she looked at Scott to see if he had picked up on her heart-beat. 

“Derek Hale,” Scott said Derek's name watching Charlie closely to see what she would do.

“What about him?” Charlie raised her eyebrow as she cradled her coffee cup in her hands. 

“Do you know him?” Scott questioned, he needed to know if she knew Derek, if she did he wanted her to stay away from him. “So you know him?”

“Scotty, I've known him a long time,” Charlie answered as she set her coffee on the table and picked up a piece of toast taking a bite of it. 

“Stay away from him,” Scott told her, Charlie rolled her eyes she was close to telling Scott that she knew all about the supernatural world and that she was already a part of it. 

“I love you Scott I really do, but telling me to stay away from the guy that I've been seeing for a long time...it just doesn't work,” Charlie told him, Scott blinked had he just misheard his sister. “Yes Scott, you heard me,”

“He's bad news Charlie,” Scott reiterated, Charlie sighed and shook her head. “He is,”

“Scott, what do you remember about the night of the Hale fire?” Charlie questioned, she knew that she shouldn't be telling Scott everything but she had to do something. 

Scott looked at Charlie wondering exactly what she was going to say. He only vaguely remembered the night, he hadn't remembered it at all when Stiles had brought it up the day they met Derek in the preserve. The same day that Charlie had sent him the text message. Charlie nodded, she wanted to know what he remembered.

“You leaving me with Mrs Jay,” Scott said that was all he could remember, being dropped off at their neighbours house and Charlie disappearing.

“That's all?” Charlie asked, raising her eyebrow at her little brother as she glanced at her phone seeing Derek's name flash briefly. 

“Yeah...that's all,” Scott answered reaching for Charlie's phone only for her to snatch it and stick it in her pocket. “Who was that?”

“No one,” Charlie smiled at him, before she closed her eyes for a second and allowed them to light up before she opened them and closed them just as quickly. “Another time,” she smirked before getting up from the table and heading towards her room.

“Charlie!” Scott groaned now he wanted to know exactly what his sister was hiding from him. 

“Give it a rest, Scott. I love you but I'm not staying away from him,” Charlie said as she just her bedroom door and looked at her phone again. 

Scott watched as Charlie disappeared from his view before he was heading to his room to shower and get ready for school. Charlie collapsed against her bed and contemplated messaging or calling Derek but thought against it. While Scott showered his mind wandered to Allison and how he was going to make up for ditching her at the party. Scott figured that he was going to need to do a lot to make up for it. 

When Scott met up with Allison at school he saw that her dad was one of the hunters that had been in the preserve that night. He wasn't entirely sure what to do so he apologised for ditching her. Scott told her that Charlie had gotten sick and wanted him home to help her. Allison gave Scott a second chance, even though she wasn't entirely sure that Scott was telling her the truth. That night Derek told Scott that he couldn't play the lacrosse game that coming Saturday.

Just over a week after Scott had been bitten, he and Stiles discovered Laura's body outside the Hale House. Charlie and Derek hadn't been able to find Laura, and Derek was getting desperate and angry. Scott and Stiles also blamed Derek for the murders that had been happening. Charlie and Derek had been talking at the Hale House when they'd heard sirens in the preserve. 

“Sheriff, can I ask you again why you're arresting Derek?” Charlie asked, as she watched them handcuff him and read him his rights. 

“A body was found on his property, Charlie. You know that I can't tell you more than that,” Sheriff Noah Stilinski said looking between Charlie and Derek. 

“Charlie you can't do anything,” Derek muttered loud enough that Charlie could hear him as he looked around outside as he was lead to the waiting police car. 

“Can I take a wild guess and say that it was Stiles and Scott?” Charlie said, as she looked around and saw Stiles' car and her brother head quickly ducking down. 

Three days later and Derek was still sitting in the cell that he'd been locked in. While Charlie was standing at the front desk talking to one of the Deputies she overheard one heading to Noah's office and sticking his head. As the deputy stuck his head in he told Noah that Derek was on the floor of the cell not moving. Charlie heard the not moving part and subtly sent the Sheriff a text message.

_'Sheriff, I know what's wrong with Derek,'_ Charlie sent at 10:45AM

Noah picked up his phone and read the message flashing at him before looking up and seeing Charlie still standing at the front desk. Standing up Noah walked to the door and called out to the deputy. “Deputy, let her in. She's family,” Charlie smiled at the deputy and walked over to Noah who quickly pulled her into his office. “Charlie?”

“Sheriff, I've known Derek since I was a kid. He's had a fractured spine since he was 18,” Charlie spoke quickly pausing briefly before she continued. “He has good days and bad days...the day you arrested him was a good day,” Charlie lied about Derek having good days and bad days, she also didn't know what Noah knew about her. 

“Charlie, your mother told me what you do,” Noah spoke quietly, it was something that only a few people knew about her. “I know the Hales. I'll have one of the deputies take you into Derek. It was his sister Laura that was found,”

“No one was meant to know. Please don't say anything,” Charlie said before she was thanking Noah for letting her see Derek. “Wait, if it was Laura...are you releasing Derek?” 

“Yes,” Noah nodded opening his door and calling one of the deputies over. “Deputy, take Miss McCall here to see Mr Hale,” Charlie looked to Noah for a second.

“Thank you,” Charlie said before she handed Noah her keys and spoke again. “If it's what I think, Derek's not walking...there's a wheelchair in the trunk of my car,” Noah nodded and headed out to Charlie's car moving it to the back of the Sheriff's station and taking out the wheelchair.

Charlie followed the Deputy to the cells, though she'd been back there multiple times as a kid following Stiles and Scott to make sure they didn't get into trouble. Derek looked up from where he was half sitting half laying on the floor. Charlie smiled at the deputy as they opened the door and let her in leaving it open.

“Hey Der, when did happen?” Charlie crouched down beside Derek and pulled him so that he was sitting up fully. 

“Midnight...I don't think I'm walking out of here some how,” Derek muttered he couldn't feel his legs and his chest was feeling heavy making it hard to breathe.

“Easy. Sheriff said it was Laura...” Charlie told him, as she kept him steady before his head was on her shoulder. 

“I heard you talking to the sheriff,” Derek said as Noah arrived with the wheelchair after sending all the deputies out the front. 

“I'll bring the paperwork in here for you and Charlie can get your belongings,” Noah said before adding that he was sorry about the arrest and about Laura. Noah handed Charlie her keys back and spoke again, “I've moved your car out the back,”

Derek nodded to the older man before Charlie was on her feet and putting the wheelchair beside him and putting the brakes on. After a couple of minutes Charlie and Derek had managed to get Derek into the wheelchair. Charlie smiled at Derek as Noah returned with a clipboard and the paperwork for Derek to sign. Derek signed all the paper work while Charlie went with Noah to grab Derek's phone and jacket before returning to Derek.

“You ready to go home?” Charlie questioned, smiling at Derek who was scowling at her before running a hand over his face. “Derek,” Charlie sighed tossing his phone and jacket at him.

“I know Char,” Derek yawned, he wanted to sleep more than anything and hope that his back behaved again. “Lets go,” Derek shoved his phone into his pocket and pulled his jacket on before he was manoeuvring the wheelchair from the cell and following Charlie towards the back entrance. “How did you get the sheriff to let me out?”

“He was already going to when they discovered it was Laura,” Charlie answered, as she walked a little in front of him. 


	6. Not Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie and Derek agree to meet with Stiles and Scott to reveal their little secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.   
> As promised Scott and Stiles find a little something out about Charlie and Derek.

**Chapter 06:** _Not Human_

Later that night, Stiles found Scott after their first lacrosse game of the season in the boys locker room.. Scott admitted that he kissed Allison and that she kissed him which was something that Stiles had seen. He was happy for his friend but he had more important matters to discuss. Stiles had to tell Scott that Derek had been released. 

“What is it?” Scott raised his eyebrow looking at Stiles who was standing before him after listening to his little spiel about Allison Argent. 

“The...uh...medical examiner looked at the other half of the body we found,” Stiles spoke quickly looking around the room at the same time to make sure no one else was there.

“And?” Scott prodded, he needed to know what Stiles had found out.

“Well, I'll keep it simple. Medical examiner determines killer of girl to be animal, not human. Derek's human, not animal. Derek not killer. Derek let out of jail,” Stiles said taking a deep breath as Scott spoke again.

“Are you kidding?” Scott questioned, Stiles shook his head, that hadn't been the only thing that he'd found out. 

“No, and here's a bigger kick in the ass. My dad I.D.'d the dead girl. Both halves. Her name was Laura Hale,” Stiles paused for a second before he spoke again. “And Charlie picked Derek up from the station,”

“Hale?” Scott blinked not believing what Stiles was saying before it registered that he'd just said his older sister had picked Derek up. “What? What do you mean Charlie picked him up?”

“Derek's sister. And yes Charlie picked him up. Dad said she'd been going every day,” Stiles spoke even faster causing Scott to grab his lacrosse gear and Stiles.

Scott grabbed both his lacrosse gear and Stiles and dragged the teenager from the locker room and towards Stiles Jeep. Stiles put the brakes on and looked at Scott and then at his clothes and pulled his arm away heading back into the school. He planned on changing before going anywhere and hoped his friend did the same thing. 

Scott pulled out his phone and tried calling his sister, he didn't know where she was as he hadn't seen her at the lacrosse game and he was worried that Derek was going to try something. Charlie had been sitting in the stands with her mother and the Sheriff, she'd managed to get Derek walking again. Scott had a lot of questions for his sister and he wasn't sure if he actually wanted the answers.

“Scott, you want answers meet Derek and I. I promise we'll explain everything,” Charlie said the second that she answered her phone after seeing Scott's name flashing at her. 

“What do you mean everything? And where the hell am I meant to meet you?” Scott questioned, he still wasn't entirely sure that he wanted the answers that she was going to give him. 

“Scott, I'm sending you the address of the house that Derek and I built...” Charlie said biting her lip as she glanced at Derek who nodded, it was something they both should have done. “Just meet us there,”

“Charlie...is this about the other day?” Scott asked, glancing at Stiles who was trying to listen to both sides of the conversation. 

“Yes, and you'll probably have more questions than answers. Just meet us there in half an hour,” Charlie answered before she was hanging up and sending Scott the address of the house that she and Derek had built. 

Thirty minutes later, Scott and Stiles were pulling up at the front of Charlie and Derek's. The first thing that Scott noticed was that there was a ramp before he noticed Charlie's car and then what he assumed to be Derek's camaro. Inside he could he Charlie talking and then some shuffling and then nothing. Stiles looked at Scott wondering exactly what was going on in his best-friends head.

“Come in Scotty, you too Stiles,” Charlie called, Scott and Stiles looked at one another and then shrugged they'd find out how she knew sooner or later. 

“What's she doing?” Stiles muttered as he and Scott entered Charlie's house they were a little surprised to see a wheelchair beside the front door.

“Stiles, Scott sit down,” Charlie smiled at the two of them as she walked into the living room with Derek shuffling in behind her. 

“Charlie, what the hell is going on?” Scott questioned, as both he and Stiles found somewhere to sit after Derek had taken up the single sofa with Charlie sitting on the arm of the chair. “Charlie?”

“Scott, Stiles, Derek and I have known each other since we were kids and yes I'm totally aware of what he is,” Charlie said as she wrapped an arm around Derek's shoulder. “And I know what you are,”

“How do I know you're telling the truth?” Scott questioned, looking between his sister and Derek and then back at his sister.

“Have I ever lied to you?” Charlie asked, before thinking better of the question. “Don't answer that, just do what Derek tells you,”

“Listen to our heartbeat, it will remain steady when we tell the truth,” Derek told him, before nodding to Charlie to keep going. “A lie will produce a blip,”

Scott and Stiles exchanged glances and looked at Derek and Charlie waiting for them to try and explain everything to them. Charlie sighed looking at her little brother and his best-friend before she was looking at her own best-friend. Derek smiled at her prodding her to go on.

“Derek and I met when we were kids. Younger than the two of you,” Charlie said taking a minute before she continued to speak. “Mom and I have been keeping the Hale's secret for a long time just like they kept ours,” 

“What do you mean by they kept ours?” Scott blinked, Charlie's heart had remained steady the whole time that she was talking to them. 

“Mom and I...we aren't human...never have been...” Charlie answered, running a hand over Derek's back before she stopped when she felt something happening. “Derek?”

“I'm okay,” Derek nodded at her and then looked to Scott who raised his eyebrow at him. 

“What do you mean you aren't human?” Stiles questioned, his brain was trying to think about what Charlie was saying. “Never have been”

“Show them,” Derek told her Charlie shook her head she wasn't sure how to show them what she was. “Your eyes,”

Charlie smiled at Derek before she closed eyes and turned to face Scott and Stiles. Derek took Charlie's hand an squeezed it reassuringly before looking at Scott and Stiles who were curious as to what Charlie and Derek were going on about. Charlie opened her eyes to reveal them glowing violet instead of their natural brown. Both teenagers scrambled backwards not believing what they were seeing. 

“What...what are you?” Scott questioned, Stiles was still to flabbergasted to speak which was unusual for him

“Mage...witch...healer...” Charlie said before here eyes faded back to normal before the Scott and Stiles. “Mom is too, but she hasn't done anything a long time,”

Scott and Stiles stared Derek and Charlie before Scott's eyes landed on the wheelchair beside the front door. Derek and Charlie looked at one another, Derek wasn't sure that he was ready to tell them about his back or Charlie saving his life. Scott looked back Derek and his sister wondering why this house why all the modifications. 

“Whose is that?” Scott questioned pointing to the wheelchair in question.

“Not today, I promise we'll explain that later,” Charlie smiled at them before Stiles was looking at his watch and realising that he was going to be late for dinner. 

“Shit, dad's waiting...I promised him we'd eat together,” Stiles exclaimed before he was looking at Scott and telling him that he'd have to find another way home. 

“Dude, I can run from your place,” 


End file.
